


A Thousand Years

by fangirlingtodeath513



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Dean burns the dinner he'd been making for his date with Castiel, so he calls his mother for help.





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Rose](https://jimminovak.tumblr.com) [(ao3 here)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrydean/pseuds/hungrydean) and [Jenny](http://envydean.tumblr.com/) [(ao3 here)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2) for beta reading this for me!
> 
> Title taken from A Thousand Years by Christina Perri
> 
> Based on [this commercial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHbhiUqVgdI).

“Fuck,” Dean murmurs, running a hand through his hair as he stares at the more-than-slightly charred steaks in the oven. He pops the nearby window open in an attempt to air out the apartment as he scrapes the remnants of the steaks into the trash. He sets the pans in the sink, tapping his iPad awake and setting it in its stand on the counter. He scrolls through his contacts quickly, pulling up his mother and tapping the video call button.

 

“Hey, sweetie.” He hears her voice before the call actually connects. “What’s up?”

 

He smiles sheepishly, washing his hands. “I, uh, have a slight… emergency? I’m having someone over for dinner and I… well, I burned the steaks I was making.”

 

Mary smiles, like she can see where his train of thought is going. “Now you’re going into panic mode and can’t figure out what to make quickly, right?”

 

Dean nods, and he knows his panic is starting to bleed onto his face. “Help?”

 

“Of course. What do you have in the fridge?”

 

With a shaky breath, he heads to the fridge and lists off some of the things he has: a package of chicken breast, some bacon, broccoli, green beans, corn on the cob, carrots, some shredded cheddar cheese, and a few different fruits.

 

“Perfect, does bacon wrapped chicken work?”

 

Pursing his lips, Dean nods after a moment. “Yeah, actually. The one you used to make when we had leftover bacon?”

 

“Exactly,” she replies with a smile. “Preheat the oven to 375 and then slice the chicken in half to make them thinner.”

 

Dean nods, setting the chicken and bacon on the counter and spinning around to preheat the oven. Within a few minutes, he’s got the chicken sliced and is wrapping it in bacon, carefully arranging it in a pan when he’s done.

  
“So who is she?”

 

Dean’s eyes flick to iPad. His parents know he’s bisexual in _theory_ , but he’s never actually introduced them to any boyfriends. Or even mentioned when he was seeing a guy, actually. He’s not ashamed of it—he got over that a long time ago—but he’s more than a little terrified that his parents think it’s a phase and he’ll end up with a woman. Well, now or never, he supposes.

 

“He. His name’s Cas. We’ve been for coffee a couple times and he’s…” Dean trails off as he tries to find a word to describe Castiel accurately. There really isn’t one, so the closest he can get is, “amazing. He’s amazing.”

 

Mary smiles at him, a soft, private one that Dean’s seen only a few times in his life, usually directed at his father. “That explains the need to impress him.”

 

“I don’t-” he frowns as he realizes, _yeah_ , he kinda does, “-okay, maybe I do want to impress him. What now?”

 

“Oven for about half an hour.” Dean nods absentmindedly, already moving to put the pan in the oven. He sets the oven timer and closes the door with his hip, turning back to his iPad.

 

“Alright. Half an hour it is.” He leans against the counter, drifting into an easy conversation as he cuts up vegetables and cooks them. They talk about Sam, and how he’s doing at college, how their dad and Bobby are doing at the shop back home, and how Mary’s work at the hospital is going.

 

It hardly seems like it’s been half an hour when the timer goes off, interrupting their conversation. Dean holds up a finger as he spins and pulls the pan out of the oven. He cuts into one to make sure it’s cooked, body sagging with relief when it is.

 

Of course, that’s the moment when Cas knocks on his door. With a panicked glance in that direction, Dean shuts the oven off and turns back to his mother. “Guess that’s my cue. Do I look okay?” He steps back so she can get a look at his clothes, smiling softly when she nods.

 

“Perfect. Enjoy your date, and don’t be too nervous. If he’s as amazing as you say he is, everything will fall into place.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes but can’t help the fond smile that sneaks onto his face. “Yeah, okay. Hey, Mom? Thanks. I really do appreciate it.”

 

Mary grins at him. “Of course. You can pay me back by calling me later and telling me everything.”

 

Dean snorts, but promises that he will as they hang up. He washes his hands quickly, drying them as he heads to the door.

 

Cas smiles at him as Dean waves him into the apartment, murmuring a soft, “hello, Dean.”

 

■ ■

 

Four hours later, fed and pleasantly buzzing from the wine they’d had during dinner, Dean curls up on his bed and finally calls his mother. The video call barely gets through the first ring before her face is filling the screen. Dean can’t keep the stupid grin off his face, but then again he’s not entirely sure he wants to.

“So? Tell me all about it,” she insists with a smile.

Everything comes tumbling out of his mouth at once. “He’s so perfect, Mom, _god_. He’s into all the same geeky stuff I am, he’s wicked smart and witty and he has the most beautiful smile. It’s so easy to talk to him, there was barely any silence, we just bounced from one topic to another. And even when it _was_ silent, it wasn’t one of those super uncomfortable silences, y’know?”

She’s nodding along with him and she’s got the same soft smile on her face she’d had before when he first told her about Cas. “Sounds like you really like him.”

Dean nods, smiling to himself. Shockingly, the thought doesn’t actually scare him. “Yeah, I do. I know it’s a bit early but… this is the first time I’ve actually been able to picture my life with someone I’m dating. I can see us buying a house and getting a dog and adopting kids and… all of it.”

Her smile widens and she stifles a yawn, so Dean thanks her again and they say their goodbyes.

He’s grinning so wide that it hurts, though he wouldn’t change that for the world.

 

■ ■

 

_Three Years Later_

Mary takes the microphone and makes her way to the head table, planting a kiss on Dean’s head before she speaks, “for those of you who don’t know me, I’m Dean’s mother. I know you’re expecting me to talk about how happy I am for the grooms and how I wish them the best, but I know they don’t need that.”

 

She glances at her son and son-in-law, eyes drifting to their joined hands resting on the table. “The truth is, I’ve known we’d be here for quite a while, now. On one of their first few dates, Cas was going to Dean’s for dinner. Dean, in his nervousness, burned what they were _supposed_ to be eating and called me in a panic. I walked him through something else to make, but that’s not the important part. The important part is that right from that moment, I could see just how much Dean liked him, how much he wanted to impress him. I tried to get Dean to tell me about him before their date, but the only thing he told me was that Cas was amazing.”

 

Dean’s blushing, but Cas is clearly enjoying the story. He’s leaned against Dean, one arm wrapped around Dean’s midsection and his attention entirely focused on Mary. She shoots Cas a smile before continuing, “Dean called me later that night to tell me about his date and I have never heard someone gush like Dean did that night. He was smitten, and the one thing he told me that really stuck with me these past few years was that this was the first time he could picture his life with the person he was seeing. A house, pets, maybe kids,” she glances at the couple, chuckling when Dean rolls his eyes at her.

 

“So, needless to say, I wasn’t shocked when they got engaged earlier this year.” Taking a breath and willing away the tears threatening to spill over, she turns to face Dean and Cas. “I’m so happy for you two, and I know you’ll have a lifetime of happiness together. I won’t bother with the advice because I know, no matter what, you two will figure it out. I love you and am so proud of you both. Congratulations.” She raises her glass to them, taking a quick sip before setting it on the table and letting Dean pull her into a tight hug.

 

“I love you too, Mom,” he whispers, squeezing her just a bit tighter. “Thank you for everything.”

 

Dean lets her go and chuckles when he sees the tears rolling down her face, pulling a tissue from his pocket and offering it to her. She takes it with a watery smile, dabbing at her face as she turns her attention to Castiel, who pulls her into a hug that almost rivals Dean’s.

 

“Thank you, Mary. That was beautiful.”

 

Mary returns the hug and she’s smiling so wide that she half wonders if she’ll ever _stop_ smiling. “It was my pleasure.”

 

Cas smiles at her as he pulls away, and she catches him wiping the corners of his own eyes. “I feel the same way, I assure you. I’m as smitten with your son as he is with me.”

 

Mary smiles and pats his arm. “I know you are, sweetheart, I have working eyes.”

 

Cas laughs and his eyes drift to Dean. Mary can make out the moment Cas finds him—his smile softens and there’s that distinct look of pure adoration that she knows so well. She excuses herself quietly to give the two of them some time to themselves.

 

The next morning, when they’re seeing Dean and Cas off on their honeymoon, one look at the two of them has her tearing up. She’s heard other mothers describe this as losing their son, but that’s not what this is. That’s _so_ far from what this is. She finally gets to see her son at his happiest, and gain another son in the process.

 

So, even though her smile is a little watery as she sees them off, it’s without a doubt one of the happiest moments of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Find this fic on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/181451379949/a-thousand-years-fuck-dean-murmurs-running-a) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/361167)  
>    
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)
> 
>    
>  **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
